My Brother
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: I don't own Naruto. Itachi x Deidara and Shikamaru x oc, Sasuke x oc. Sequel to My love and My brother and I. This story is based on Itachi's and Sasuke's relationship after Itachi finds out that Deidara hurt Sasuke. Hope you enjoy! There could be a lemon if you can plot your way to it XD. No Uchihacest, damn, but still not in this one.
1. Chapter 1

I am back with more. I would like to say thank you to those who asked for a sequel to my other stories my love and my brother and I. Thank you very much for reading my stories, my thoughts and tolerating my weird mind.

This chapter is full of twists; I hope you like it!

That's it for now Nefeli out!

A NEW BEGINING

It has been almost a month since Deidara and I got together and it could not have been a better month. My brother passed through my mind many days but my boyfriend always helped me to get over it.

I caressed my lover's cheek with adoration. I kissed the sleeping beauty beside me, slowly not to wake him up. He stirred a little but kept sleeping.

I felt complete now that I actually have time to pass with Deidara, like this; just sleeping into each other's arms. I slowly got out of bed and pulled on a cloak. I took off to make us breakfast.

Once I was on the kitchen, I toasted some bread and took the jam with me on a tray. I also grabbed some banana juice; he loved it the juice but he'd puke at the mention of a banana. Isn't he weird?

I walked into Deidara's room and set the tray on the bedside table. I sat on the bed and caressed his blonde hair, kissing his lips. He stirred, blinking his eyes rapidly. He was so cute.

"Morning un…" he whispered as he stretched his muscles.

"God morning beautiful… I made breakfast." I smiled at my boyfriend.

"That's why I love you, yeah." He grinned.

I took the tray on the bed between us and we started eating, making small chat and comments about Akatsuki.

"Hey, I was wondering… would you like to go out on a date with me?" I asked as he froze.

I panicked; maybe he didn't want to.

"It's ok if you don't want to. I asked because I know that none of us has a mission today, so…" I trailed off. I didn't want his to feel bad or awkward.

"I'd love to!" He shouted, hugging me close. I was more than happy that he wanted to go out with me.

He got up and went to the bathroom as I put on some fresh pants and shirt. Deidara came out wearing some black tight pants that hugged his legs and ass perfectly. I was drooling at the sight. He grinned at me and winked.

"Ready?" he asked as he put on his usual fishnet shirt; he was so sexy. I kissed him and then nodded. Kami; I love this man.

"Where are we going?" Deidara asked while making a clay bird, after we got outside the base.

"I was thinking of that festival near by…" I said innocently; I knew he wanted to go there.

His eyes widened as he stared at me with a smile.

"The candy festival?" he asked and when I nodded, he jumped on me and started kissing my face.

"Thank you so much Tachi!" he screamed as he let me go and jumped on his bird. I smirked and jumped on after him, taking off.

*S#A^S~O%R&I*

We landed a few feet away and entered the festival as simple visitors. Nobody would recognize us as S-ranked Akatsuki criminals if we didn't pull the attention on us.

We went to a chocolate stand and I bought Deidara a milkshake. He was eager to eat all the candies in the festival; I could see it in his eyes. I also bought him a chocolate bar with caramel; he adored caramel.

He darted out his tongue and licked the bar teasingly. I shivered when he gave it a long suck; hollowing his cheeks and deepthroating the candy. My mouth went dry when he looked up at me and smirked, letting the candy go as a saliva drop mixed with chocolate and caramel fell from his mouth. I wasted no time and licked the drop, tracing the line up to his waiting mouth; I love his taste.

When we parted, a blur of orange passed by me with a spiky haired man rushing behind her; I knew that girl.

"Felis, wait!" the boy yelled.

"just leave me alone, Shikamaru." She snapped.

The boy named Shikamaru must have understood that she wanted some space and left.

My desire to be near her and talk to her again was so great that I forgot about Deidara.

I walked to her and tapped her shoulder.

"I told you to…" she trailed off when she turned around and faced me.

"Itachi?" she hugged me after she recognized me.

"How are you? It's been a month since I last saw you. Did you kill Deidara?" she asked as she got serious. I frowned.

"Why would I?" I asked confused.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the blonde hug me from behind.  
"Who is she?" Deidara frowned as he kissed my neck.

"You are still with him?" Felis asked furious.

"Itachi? Who the fuck is she, un?" Deidara asked offended.

"She is the reason we are together." I told his still confused.

"And I'll be the one that will break you up. How could you? He almost killed your brother!" she yelled.

I stood there frozen, I gasped and my eyes widened.

"W-what?" I asked.

Deidara wouldn't… Would he?

"You didn't know? Oh, Kami, I'm so sorry Itachi." Felis put her hand over her mouth and looked worried. It wasn't her fault, but…

"Deidara?" I asked the blonde, who had distended himself from me.

"Is it true?" My voice cracked.

He slowly nodded as he started crying. My dreams and life of us being together was smashed before my eyes.

"Itachi…" Felis said trying to apologize.

"How is he now?" I asked her worried for my brother's life.

"He is at my house, the reason why my boyfriend and I got into a fight." She sighed.

Felis was the closest thong I had to friend.

"Take him to our old house and I'll take care of him. I'll come tomorrow, please don't tell anyone." I asked softly.

"I won't. I know you won't hurt him." she said as she hugged me.

"He is badly injured; be prepared." She warned and then glanced at Deidara and back at me.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and left.

I stood there staring at the ground, hearing Deidara's whimpers and sobs. After his crying subscribed.

"Itachi…" before he could finish his sentence, I was already taking the road back home.

_U^C^H^I^H^A~C*E*S*T_

The base has never been so cold. After a long time, I returned to my shared room with Kisame. I slept in Deidara's room after we got together.

I don't want to talk to him until I see what he did to my baby brother.

"What are you doing here?" Kisame asked surprised when I entered the room.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked.

Kisame nodded muttering something about couples and fighting.

"Kisame, I'll be going to Konoha to visit my brother. If you have a mission, will you be able to handle it alone?" I asked seriously.

"Of course. If I need you, I'll send a crow." He grinned.

"Thank you."

I didn't miss his eyes widening; I guess I have never been kind to Kisame before.

I went to sleep with a knot in my stomach. Felis's warning rang through my mind.

How badly did Deidara injured my Sasuke, when and why?


	2. The truth

_Hey loves; thank you very much for your reviews! I am glad that you liked my sequel~ please tell me if you have any ideas!_

I got up early wondering if I slept at all, as all kind of images, of my brother dead, passed through my mind more that a few times; the nightmares never ended. Maybe it was my fault he got injured.

I stood up and walked to my wardrobe, grabbing a bag and stuffing it with clothes. Normally, I would have folded them, but right now, with my state of mind, I couldn't. I was so damn upset right now that I left in a rush with my Akatsuki ring; maybe it's for the best. That way, leader will be able to contact and track me down, easily.

-Y~A*O&I-

I walked into Konoha, hiding my face with a hat. People here recognize me as a killer; I couldn't be hasty.

I passed the Hokage tower and my old Academy. If only I was never a ninja; if only I wasn't an Uchiha.

I finally made it to my old house; the house I used to leave before I killed everyone. I got in rather easily, through my window. I am surprised that Sasuke never closed it; maybe he didn't want to get in my room or something.

Once I was in, I saw that my room was clean but everything was exactly were I left it; so, he has been here.

I tiptoed into Sasuke's room and found his sleeping form on his bed. I could always trust Felis.

I went near and observed his bruised body. He seemed flustered and I touched his forehead; he was burning up.

I went into the bathroom and took a towel and a bowl of water. I returned to my brother's side, washing the towel and placing it on his warm forehead.

I walked downstairs, made some tomato soup and after I finished, I took the plate and some syrup medicine with me; Sasuke hated pills.

Once I was upstairs, I set the things I carried onto his desk and took the towel off his face. I felt him again and he had a lower temperature now. I slowly shook him awake.

He moaned as he opened his eyes. When he saw me, he stiffened and his eyes widened.

What am I supposed to tell him now? I hugged him close.

"I'm so sorry. I am here now; Niisan is here now." I whispered. He stayed stiff, still unsure.

"Niisan?" his voice cracked.

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was finally with him.

"I love you so much otouto." I said, rather sobbed, the words out. This time he relaxed and hugged me back.

"I love you too Niisan." I let him go and wiped my tears.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." I promised.

"But…"

"I'll explain later…" I cut him off and he nodded.

"I made you some tomato soup" I announced as his eyes widened.

"I haven't had tomato soup since…" he trailed off.

"Is it still your favorite?" I asked smiling.

He nodded and I gave him the soup. He happily inhaled it and I watched lovingly as he ate.

"That was great Niisan." He smiled at me, which warmed up my heart. He hissed when he stretched.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked already worried.

"Yeah, that blonde really fucked me up." He narrowed his eyes, probably thinking of him.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something." I gulped as he waited for me to tell him.

"The blond, Deidara, is my boyfriend…" his eyes widened while he stared at me.

"Boyfriend? You are into boys?" he looked disgusted and that's what surprised me.

"I just told you that my boyfriend 'really fucked you up' as you put it and you are shocked because I am gay?" I asked shocked myself.

"You have always been too beautiful to be true…" he mumbled.

"Sasuke?" I tried to catch his attention and stop his mumbling.

"It's ok. If you are happy with him, I am okay with it." He finally said.

"He almost killed you!" I snapped. He sighed.

"Didn't he tell you? Let me guess; you got into a fight with him." He stated and I nodded confused.

"I found your base and tried to kill you. He figured I was there and asked me to leave. I told him that I would kill you and he told me that, that would happen over his dead body. He didn't hurt me much, some bruises and a scar on my chest." He shrugged.

"You are telling me that he defended me?" I asked surprised.

"It makes sense now, that 'he belongs to me' shit he told me. I thought he meant you are his partner…" Sasuke mumbled again.

I said nothing as I progressed what he told me.

Deidara didn't kill Sasuke, even if Sasuke wanted to fight him. I should have asked Deidara about what happened before leading myself to rash conclusions.

But at that time, I only cared about Sasuke's health; speaking of which…

"Drink your medicine." I half ordered.

"But Niisan, it's nasty~" Sasuke whined.

"Oh, come on Sasuke, just for me?" I smiled just like the old times as he pouted like a child.

"Only because you asked it Niisan." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Why are you so good to me otouto? After all I've done…" I asked softly.

"Felis told me everything…" he smiled.

"But, she didn't know…"

I was officially confused. How did she know? I know that she is a Nara but I also thought that I was smart enough to hide everything.

"She did a little research and after getting into a fight with the Hokage, she managed to make Danzo, leave the village. She was amazing. Unfortunately, she did all this while I was looking for you and got into that fight with Deidara."

After some time, I finally caught up with reality.

"Does that mean that you have forgiven me?" I asked timidly.

"Not totally… You must cook for me for the rest of your life, to pay me back. Besides, you will always be my Niisan." He replied playfully.

I smiled down at my little brother; he is so childish!


	3. Unexpected Visitor

_I need idea guys! HELP!_

Itachi P.O.V.

I can't believe how fast the past few days passed. Sasuke has been so great and it felt like I never really killed our family or left. My smile was constantly on my face and I have almost forgotten that at some point I need to return to the Akatsuki. I looked at my grinning brother.

"Come on Niisan, you are supposed to be cooking, not spacing out!" he whined; I never understood why he was so childish with me, but I liked it.

The doorbell rang, much to my surprise.

"I'll get that!" Sasuke announced and went to the door.

Felis P.O.V.

I rang the doorbell to the Uchiha Estate, unsure of what to expect. Sasuke opened the door and smiled warmly.

"Welcome! Finally you came!"

He hugged me and then pulled me into the kitchen, closing the door behind us. I burst out laughing when I saw Itachi in an apron that said 'Kitchen's nightmare'. It was hilarious. He crooked a brow and stared at me. Sasuke, who just noticed the apron laughed with me.

"What?" Itachi asked annoyed and insulted.

We couldn't stop laughing, but I managed to point at his apron. He looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up…" he mumbled and resumed cooking.

Sasuke and I stopped our giggling fit, at some point later and sat on the couch, since Itachi kicked us out of the kitchen. We opened the TV, to watch cartoons. It has been so long since I last watched television, due to my training and missions. Thank Kami, today was Sunday; the only day to rest. I sighed as Sasuke pulled me into a hug.

"Did you argue with Shikamaru, again?" he asked concerned.

I nodded into his shirt, trying not to worry him farther.

"I am sorry. I am the reason you two started fighting in the first place." He said making me fume and punch his arm.

"Shut up, this is not your fault. What did Shikamaru expect? That you'd come to our house, hurt, and that I'd send you away? He is a jerk!" I growled.

"Either way, he is jealous every time I am near; and he has every right to be…" Sasuke said seriously.

"Dinner's ready!" Itachi announced from the kitchen.

Sasuke's mood changed immediately and his smile grew.

"We'll be right there, Niisan!" he said with a child-like voice.

Before e could stand up, I caught his hand and pulled him closer to me.

"What's up with your attitude?" I asked him.

"With Itachi you mean? I just want to pass as much time with him as possible." He replied.

"I understand. It is logical; are happy now?" I asked as he grinned.

"Yes, are you jealous?" he smirked.

"Shut up." I mumbled blushing.

He pulled me into the kitchen, where Itachi had served dinner. Before we could sit down, the door burst open and Kisame came in, panting, holding a passed out Deidara, bridal style.

I stared at Itachi as his eyes widened and I swear, for a second I thought he would die from a heart attack.

_Hey there guys, I need help with what to do next, should there be a more than brotherly love from Sasuke's part?_


	4. Reunion

REUNION

Itachi's P.O.V.

I stared at Kisame as I felt my heart throb at the sight of Deidara.

"What happened to him?" I asked worried.

"Heal him first and we'll talk later." Kisame said placing Deidara into the couch and stepping aside for me to take care of him. Fortunately, Felis helped me heal his cuts and bruises; that is until I noticed from were all the bleeding came from. His wrists were sliced and blood oozed freely. I closed up the wounds, cleaned and bandaged his wrists afterwards. After I finished, we went to the kitchen to talk and Felis stayed by Deidara's side.

"What happened?" I demanded making Kisame sigh.

"Pein-sama wanted to send us on a mission and when I told him were you are, he decided to let you be and asked Deidara to go with me instead. We were flying on one of his clay birds near by, when he fell of, unconscious. The bird land crashed and I had to jump. I searched for Deidara's body and I was relieved he wasn't dead, since the trees cut his fall. I should have known he had cut himself; he was really pale and weak when we left. I didn't know were else to take him Itachi." Kisame explained.

"He did this to himself?" I asked still shocked.

"Look man, I don't know what kind of fight you two had, but I don't think it is worth his life…" Kisame said.

"Itachi, he is waking up!" Felis called from the living room.

I run to Deidara's side, taking his hand in mine. watching him flatter his eyes open and widen as he notices me.

"Itachi, what are…"

I cut him off by slapping him hard across the face.

How dare he? How dare he end his life?

"Itachi, I…" I cut him of again with a bone crushing hug.

"You got me so worried…" I whispered as tears run down my cheeks.

"You shouldn't." he said pulling me in for a kiss.

The kiss was passionate, but soon turned into a sweet, slow, soft, full of meanings kiss. I had missed his lips, his taste; even his scent. How could I fall so deep for the blonde? He never really liked me, but after we started going on missions together, everything was easy; except the fighting with Sasuke. Why am I so crazy about him?

"I love you Ita." He smiled at me with one of his dazzling smiles; yes, that's what got me going crazy for him. Not his smiles, but he, himself; Deidara as a whole.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" I asked slowly.

"I thought you hated me and I couldn't live with that. Without you, I don't feel the need to stay alive." He confessed, making me smile slightly.

"You shouldn't, I just needed some time." I said as I caressed his hand.

"When Kisame told me that you left, I thought that you'd never want to see me again. I only attacked Sasuke because he…"

"He knows. I told him." Sasuke cut him.

After that, minutes of silence. There were so many things I wanted to tell Deidara, but in the end I only said one thing.

"I love you."

Hey guys, I know it's small but it's better than nothing, right?


End file.
